Le prix de son exil
by Selket.Morgwen
Summary: Et si elle ne voulait pas le revoir ?


Ce texte a été organisé durant la nuit insolite du 7 septembre 2019 organisé sur le forum Heros de Papier Froissé. Durant les nuits insolites, qui se déroule sur 7 heures des défis stylistiques et scénaristiques nous sont donnés toutes les heures nous avons une heure pour écrire au choix sur le défi stylistique ou scénaristique et même pourquoi pas les deux.

Pour ce texte les contraintes étaient :

**Défi stylistique**

Les parties du corps suivantes doivent être mentionnées dans votre texte : orteil, oreille, œil, omoplate et œsophage (en gras dans le texte)

2e palier : ajouter os et ovaire (en gras dans le texte)

**Défi scénaristique**

Des retrouvailles doivent être au centre du texte, bonnes ou mauvaises

* * *

\- Blaise Zabini tu commence à me casser les **ovaires** avec les conneries que tu débites !  
\- Ça suffit Pansy ! Ne lui parle pas comme ça, il vient juste de rentrer des Etats-Unis.  
\- Et alors Théo ? Depuis quand fuir le pays nous dispense de remontrances ?

Furibonde Pansy, les bras sur les hanches, darde son plus menaçant regard noir sur Blaise qui se ratatine sous l'**œil **sombre de l'ancienne serpentarde.  
D'une voix timide et maladroite, il essaye de continuer ses explications tout en sachant qu'il ne fait que s'enfoncer un peu plus.

\- Mais enfin Pansy laisse moi t'expliquer …  
\- Non Blaise, on n'a pas le temps pour ça.  
\- Ah ben, tu vois, tu es d'accord avec moi, ricane la jeune femme.

Épuisé Théodore Nott se passe la main sur le visage en poussant un long soupir.

\- Là n'est pas la question Pansy. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que là Blaise a mieux à faire que nous expliquer pourquoi il a décidé de partir s'exiler dans les Rocheuses américaines. Quant à toi, tu pourras lui crier dessus plus tard. Je te rappelle que j'ai eu du mal à persuader Blaise de revenir, alors ça serait fort sympathique de ne pas le faire à nouveau détaler.

Amusée Pansy ne peut s'empêcher de sourire devant l'humour, toujours aussi grinçant, de son meilleur ami. Mais très vite, son front se ride en repensant à la cause du retour de Blaise. Percevant son trouble, Théodore se rapproche d'elle et passe un bras autour de son épaule.

\- Tout va bien se passer Pans, Blaise est de retour. Tout ira mieux.

Le mince sourire qui étire ses lèvres fines laisse pourtant entrevoir toute l'inquiétude qui l'habite. Décidant de se reprendre afin de ne pas décharger son fardeau sur les épaules de son ami elle relève la tête et sourit de toutes ses dents afin de se convaincre, tout autant que de convaincre ses amis, que tout va s'arranger maintenant que Blaise est rentré.

\- Alors en route qu'est ce qu'on attend ?  
Bondissant sur ses pieds elle saute du canapé où elle était assise. Blaise la suit dans son mouvement, comme il le faisait toujours avant. Il saute sur ses pieds et affiche le même air décidé que son amie, quoiqu'une lueur d'inquiétude danse dans son regard.

\- C'est parti !

Lui tendant la main Pansy ne peut s'empêcher de lancer une dernière pique.  
\- Évite de me marcher sur le petit **orteil** quand tu tomberas après avoir transplané d'accord ?  
\- Quel humour Pansy, tu as fini de nous casser les **oreilles** ? C'est bon, on peut y aller ?

Il ne sait pas si c'est le transplanage ou l'angoisse qui le fait se sentir mal, mais il sent des remontées acide lui brûler l'**œsophage** alors qu'ils marchent dans les couloirs sans âmes de Sainte Mangouste. Comme anesthésié, il se laisse traîner par Théodore et Pansy sans réellement prêter attention à ce qui se passe autour de lui. Il ne sent que ses jambes flageolantes qui le portent difficilement, l'acide qui remonte dans sa gorge et la main rassurante de Pansy qu'il est incapable de lâcher.  
Soudain, Théodore s'arrête devant une chambre et tourne la tête vers lui. Déglutissant, douloureusement, il porte sur Théo et Pansy un regard qui montre toute la détresse qui l'habite.

\- Et si elle ne veut pas me voir ?

Une fois sa question posée il se sent encore plus misérable, comme si le fait d'avoir mis des mots sur sa peur la rendait tout d'un coup plus forte.  
Doucement, Théodore s'approche et pose sa main sur son épaule avant de prononcer les mots qu'il redoute. Cette sentence qui, ils le savent tous, est la vérité, cette vérité douloureuse dont il ne peut plus se cacher. Blaise si elle est là, c'est à cause de toi. Bien sûr qu'elle veut te voir.  
Sous l'assaut de ces mots murmurés, il ferme les yeux avant de reprendre contenance. Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à ses amis, il ouvre la porte.  
La première chose qu'il voit en rentrant, c'est ce blanc. Ce blanc qui court sur les murs, sur le carrelage chatoyant, sur la literie. Ce blanc qui étincelle à lui en crever les yeux, le temps d'un instant, il aimerait bien perdre la vue plutôt que de voir la conséquence de ses actes.  
Une fois ses pupilles habituées à la lumière éclatante de la minuscule chambre d'hôpital, il aperçoit la silhouette d'Astoria. Habillée en noir, elle contraste dans cet environnement, une bouffée de colère le prend à la gorge alors qu'il se fait la réflexion, qu'aujourd'hui, les vêtements ordinaires de travail d'Astoria ressemble à un linceul.

Enfin, il porte son regard sur le lit. La première chose qu'il aperçoit se sont les cheveux blonds de Daphné qui s'éparpillent sur l'oreiller et qui se soulèvent en rythme de sa respiration sifflante. Elle lui tourne le dos, lui laissant apercevoir une **omoplate** saillante sous le mince tissu de sa robe, un dos décharné et des **os**, tant d'os qui semble perforer sa peau. Pour empêcher la bile de remonter jusqu'à ses lèvres, il porte un regard sur les traits tirés de Daphné. Ses yeux sont clos, et il prend peur qu'ils ne s'ouvrent plus jamais. Mais la respiration arythmique de Daphné le rassure un peu.  
Difficilement, il avance pour prendre la main de celle qu'il a abandonnée.  
Et si elle ne voulait plus de lui malgré qu'il soit revenu ?  
Repoussant ses pensées le plus loin possible, il se concentre sur une seule chose. Ramener Daphné parmi les vivants.


End file.
